


Nsfw nygmobblepot art

by Yanderebeats



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dicks, Exactly what is says on the tin, Lingerie, M/M, blowjob, cross dressing, dick sucking, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanderebeats/pseuds/Yanderebeats
Summary: Exactly what it says.  Collecting my nsfw nygmob art here.  Enjoy!  Happy national horny day.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/641024371389104144/695808986594803793/image029.png


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a glory hole blowjob thats it


	3. Guess what? Its another blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a blowjob again


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its another blowjob, surprise!

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/641024371389104144/691395601413439518/image015.png)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lingerie os


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os in lingerie for @chierei


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burlesque os


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald chokin on a dick. Whose it is? You decide.


End file.
